


Beth

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Coach and Link celebrate their daughter's second birthday, and then reconnect *wink wink wink*
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Beth

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I'M JUST HERE FOR INTIMACY AND SWEETNESS. This was literally an excuse to write Rhett in that sweater from season 18, and the cuddling at the beginning and the end. No story, who cares, just a nice lil peek in.  
> I love you, I hope you're staying safe and taking care of yourself.

Link walks into the living room to find Rhett asleep on the couch with Beth stretched out on top of him.

The 2 year old is fearless and adventurous, and now firmly in the stage of testing her Daddys’ limits and practicing using her ‘no’ and running them ragged. These moments of peace are rare as they are precious. Link had been bringing a load of laundry to the machines, but stops to take a moment to enjoy the scene in front of him.

Beth’s golden curls are nuzzled against Rhett’s broad chest, and she is still tiny, but looks even more so against her father’s torso. One of Rhett’s hands is resting on her back, and Link watches the rise and fall of their breaths. Rhett is wearing one of his ludicrous sweaters; this one a burnt orange with an angular pattern of cream, blue and yellow across the chest. This is a sweater that Rhett wears because Beth loves it. It’s soft enough to cuddle into, and she enjoys tracing the shapes and patterns, naming the colors.

Link continues to the washing machine, and after starting the cycle, returns to the living room again. Link pulls his phone out to take a picture. Parenting a toddler has trained him to capture moments like these when he can. After getting a few good photos, Link grabs a pillow to set on the floor near Rhett’s head, and sits down on it, leaning into the couch and curling up against Rhett’s shoulder. From here Link can watch Beth closely, her eyelashes and tiny pudgy hands moving slightly in her sleep. 

Link has apparently roused Rhett, he lifts the hand closest to Link to fold back and pet his husband’s salt and pepper hair. The two men make low hums at each other, acknowledging that Rhett is awake, that Beth is sleeping, and this is one of those perfect moments. Rhett lifts his whole arm, prompting Link to lift his head, but then Rhett wraps that arm around Link, cocooning Link’s shoulders and pressing him into Rhett’s chest. Rhett continues absentmindedly rubbing his thumb along Link’s shoulder.

Rhett feels his eyes prickle with tears, he makes the effort to remember every single detail of this feeling, when he is able to wrap his two favorite people into his arms, keep them safe and close.

****

“Look, what I’m telling you is I ordered SAGE and you clearly sent me some hideous version of mint, so I’d like a refund or I’d like you to get the correct color of napkins, streamers and balloons to me ASAP!” Link’s eyebrows are furrowed and Rhett notices Link’s fist is clenched against the kitchen counter. Rhett steps away from Beth eating in her high chair to move behind his husband and try rub soothingly up and down his back. 

Once Link has angrily hung up the phone, Rhett leans in and gently speaks “The colors are alright, honey, this is a bunch of 2 year olds they are going to be focused on the cake and the games, right?!?!” Link scrunches his shoulders up, still annoyed. “Yes but the parents will notice and we have some real judgmental assholes in Beth’s playgroup and the pictures will be forever accented with disgusting fluorescent green!”

Rhett tries not to chuckle, because he knows Link is frustrated and he’s learned from experience that if he comes at this the wrong way Link will only turn his ire on Rhett. “Rhett!” Link has caught the smirk, and points a long finger at Rhett “You got your food truck and close up magician, I was supposed to get a tasteful color scheme and now we might as well go to dollar general and throw her a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle theme!”

Beth decided to take the moment to chuck a slice of apple off the table and yell “Turtle!”

Rhett chuckles as he bends down to retrieve the apple and throw it in the sink. “That’s right baby, daddy said turtle.” Then returns to sit at the table next to Beth. “How can I help, Link? I don’t want you to drive yourself crazy.”

Link huffs in exasperation “You’re right Rhett, I’m just frustrated that something so simple is going wrong and on Sunday we are going to have to deal with all the people in the house and there’s still more to do and I just want it to be perfect for her.”

Rhett smiles kindly at his husband. Link has continued to go grey early, but along with his cherubic cheeks and bright eyes it just makes him look distinguished and gorgeous. Even product free, with his hair flying, in an old gray tshirt of Rhett’s and a pair of joggers Rhett can’t get over how handsome Link is. “You always take care of us so good, sweetheart, even with hideous colors, the party will be fun.”

Link nods his head in a defeated manner “Thanks Rhett, but if that woman messes up on the cupcakes, so help me…”

  
  
  


******

The screams of toddlers are still ringing in Rhett’s ears as he settles Beth down in her crib. Between the sugar and all the people, Rhett and Link struggled to keep her awake until a reasonable hour when she could finally go to bed. Rhett chuckles at the memory of singing with her in the bathtub to keep her from nodding off. Rhett was sure they would be finding frosting on and around her person for a few days.

When Rhett re-emerged from his daughter’s room, he finds Link in the kitchen, wiping down counters. The last of the trash has been gathered, and Rhett takes it upon himself to bring them to the cans outside, offering Link a kiss on the cheek as he passes him. Rhett finds Link leaning against the counter when he comes back into the house. “Look babe” Link says “I know it’s only 8, but I am beat. I think I’m going to head to bed. Feel free to watch TV but NOT THE CROWN.”

Rhett yawns, smiles and shakes his head “No I’m with you Link. I’ll just fall asleep on the couch and I’ll wake up with my back screamin’. Lead the way.”

Link did, and Rhett can’t help himself but enjoy the view as Link climbs the steps in front of him. “You know Link, it’s a shame you’re so tired…” Rhett brings up a hand to squeeze one pert little globe. Link yips and smacks Rhett’s hand away “Dirty old man” He turns to smile and wink “Honestly you’re not getting anything from me tonight. I’m dead on my feet, love.”

When both men are tucked up in bed, Link curls into Rhett for his heat, Rhett gently pets Link as he listens to him breathe. Rhett speaks softly into Link’s shoulder “You did so good today, Link. Beth had so much fun.” Link hums appreciatively, smiles a little. “You’re such a good dad. We are so lucky to have you.” Rhett offers a little kiss to Link’s neck, and feels Link squeeze his leg in acknowledgement and appreciation. Rhett falls to sleep easily.

Rhett is pulled back to consciousness by the gentle but pleasant sensation of Link rolling his ass back into Rhett. Rhett feels his cock, half full already, apparently in the game before Rhett was even aware.

“Mmmmmmmm hey there.” Rhett’s voice is thick and husky with sleep, and Link whines a little in encouragement, reaches back to pull Rhett’s hips into him.

“We might have a little time before she wakes up. I miss you Rhett.”

The open vulnerability in that statement hits Rhett in the gut. He can’t resist needy Link, he’s driven to hold and adore his man, especially when he’s soft and delicate like this. Rhett wraps his arm around Link, squeezes, rocks his mostly hard cock up into Link, then rolls away to reach for the lube they keep in the bedside table. Link has scrambled out of his pajama pants and when Rhett turns back to see the shape of the man in front of him, he wishes he had time to explore, to lick and kiss and make Link sweat and whine like they used to. But they have learned in their two years as parents that every moment of privacy is precious and not guaranteed. 

Rhett squeezes some lube onto one hand, quickly finds Link’s cleft. They are as familiar with each other’s bodies as they are with their own, after being together for more than a decade, so Rhett has no trouble spreading some lube, and then sinking a finger into Link’s heat. Link’s moan is hungry and gorgeous, and Rhett is able to get another finger in quickly after the first. His cock is hot and he finds he is rutting gently against Link’s back. Rhett gets his mouth on Link’s neck, is licking and nibbling at the sensitive spot that Link is protective of, is just for Rhett.

When Rhett handles his cock, angles it along Link’s ass, slides it past Link’s hole a couple times, teasing a little bit, Link smiles as he says “Come on Coach, please, give me your cock.”

Rhett growls as he does just that. He’s able to slide it in, the pressure making Link arch and gasp, grasp for Rhett’s thigh. Rhett is able to get hold of Link’s top leg, pull it up and away to give Rhett more room to thrust deep.

Rhett’s bottom arm is under Link’s head, curled to hold him close, and Link is able to kiss and nibble at the fleshy bit of arm closest to him. The noises Link makes go straight to Rhett’s cock, wet and whimpery and needy, the slap of his hips against Link’s ass rhythmic and percussive. “That’s right, that’s so good Rhett, feels good Coach give me that cock, I need it.”

Rhett is growling and gasping with the pleasure of it all “Touch yourself for me baby, touch that cock.” Link does as he is told, pulls at his leaking cock, and soon he says “I’m gonna cum, make me cum Rhett with that cock!” 

Rhett thrusts in harder, deeper, until he hears Link cry out, feels him tighten around his cock, and then he fills Link with his own release.

Rhett’s favorite thing about living with Link, having him so close, is being able to hold him after sex. Today, Rhett stays inside Link while both men heave and pant and wait for their pulses to slow. Rhett gathers Link close, leaves more kisses where he can reach.

“Ugh Rhett, gosh, I’m hot! You’re sticky!” Link is teasing, expressing his displeasure, but even if Rhett were to unwrap his arms, Link would stay there, the mingling of their sweat and the smell of sex a gross but intimate cocoon. Link will sit and ignore the stickiness for just a few minutes, and then he will be rewarded with a shower with Rhett, a scalp massage and some deep kisses, as long as Beth doesn’t wake up and require one of them to attend to her first. 

“I love you.” Link whispers, and kisses the freckles on Rhett’s arm.


End file.
